The present invention relates to novel benzo[1,2-b:5,4-b']difuran-3(2H)-ones which are kellin analogs and useful as antiatherosclerotic agents. Most particularly the present invention relates to benzo[1,2-b:5,4-b]difuran-3(2H)-ones, the pharmaceutical use and preparation of which is described in appendix A, which is essentially the specification of application Ser. No. 116,322, referred to above.